


50 sentence fics for Megabyte/Adam

by lil_1337



Category: Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	50 sentence fics for Megabyte/Adam

#01 – Comfort

When he’s sad or unhappy Adam finds comfort in the small things like the touch of a hand, the whispered words I love you and beating the crap out of Megabyte on Tekken 3 even though he knows Megabyte lets him win.

#02 – Kiss

Adam knows that for Megabyte a kiss is like a potato chip, he can never settle for just one, so Adam always kisses him two or three times before breaking away.

#03 – Soft

In Adam’s bottom drawer is an old pair of jeans, worn soft through washing and wear that he puts on when he wants Megabyte to know he is feeling lonely and needs to be held tight and reminded that he is loved and wanted.

#04 – Pain

When Megabyte is being particularly annoying Adam will ask him if he enjoys being a pain in his ass; to which Megabyte will reply he only likes the in the ass part.

#05 – Potatoes

Megabyte doesn’t like mashed potatoes but Adam does so he makes them anyway and eats them without complaint just to see the smile on his partner’s face.

#06 – Rain

Sitting in front of the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate while the rain patters on the roof, Adam curled up in his arms watching the flames flicker, constitutes the perfect day in Megabyte’s mind.

#07 – Chocolate

The first and only time Megabyte bought Adam chocolate to say he was sorry Adam punched him and stalked off with a snarky “I may be your partner but I am not a fucking girl!”

#08 – Happiness

There was a time in his life when Megabyte thought that happiness would forever be beyond his grasp, until he found that by standing on Adam’s shoulders it was within his reach.

#09 – Telephone

“Telepathy beats the telephone any day of the week,” Megabyte announced to Adam, nodding in the direction of his sister who was happily chatting away, “don’t have to wait in line to use that.”

#10 – Ears

There was no denying that Megabyte was creative Adam to thought to himself as they met on the field of battle, bowing to each other before preceding to fence with the now denuded ears of corn they had earlier cooked in the ashes of the campfire and snacked on happily.

#11 – Name

The only one allowed to call Megabyte by his real name is his father and though Adam has been tempted to on occasion just to make a point he refrains because everyone has their don’t go there points and love born of respect demands that he honor that.

#12 – Sensual

Even after years of seeing it Adam’s early morning sleepy smile was still the most sensual thing Megabyte had ever seen.

#13 – Death

Cradled in the safety of Megabyte’s loving embrace Adam finally let himself go and grieve the death of his parents.

#14 – Sex

The secret to great sex, Megabyte likes to tell everyone much to Adam’s chagrin, is not what you have in your jeans but what you feel in your heart.

#15 – Touch

One of the things that Adam loves about Megabyte is no matter how busy or angry he is if they pass in the hallway he will always reach out to touch Adam lightly on the arm; it is as if Adam’s mere presence is a force that draws him and commands him, overriding his emotions with the need for contact.

#16 – Weakness

The easiest weakness of Adam’s to exploit is his ticklish spot behind his left knee and Megabyte has no qualms about using it when they are wrestling for the remote and control of the TV.

#17 – Tears

Most people get nervous when Megabyte gets bouncy and hyper, but Adam knows that it is far worse is when he becomes completely still and the tears roll down his face.

#18 – Speed

Whenever he had to write a paper Adam would envy the speed and accuracy in which Megabyte’s fingers flew across the keyboard until he discovered that Megabyte could be bribed to type them up for him with a cup of good coffee, a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, and the promise to spend that evening watching a movie of his choice.

#19 – Wind

Sitting on the beach, the wind ruffling their hair and drying the water on their backs is where Megabyte and Adam find they have the best conversations about nothing and everything.

#20 – Freedom

Being openly gay and Tomorrow People Megabyte and Adam have both experienced the sad realization that the freedom to be yourself is one that some times has to be exercised with caution and restraint.

#21 – Life

The first time they made love Megabyte swore that he would spend his life loving Adam, a vow that Adam echoed back in kind.

#22 – Jealousy

Adam freely admits that the jealousy he feels for the time and attention Megabyte gives his computer runs deep and has on more than one occasion resulted in him straddling his lover in the office chair to remind him just who’s company gives him the most pleasure.

#23 – Hands

In Megabyte’s opinion Adam has the nicest hands, long thin fingers that are strong and powerful but still capable of a soft lingering touch.

#24 – Taste

Even though Adam has warned him of the hazards of food poisoning Megabyte is still fearless and will try anything and everything even if it is proceed by the words ‘does this taste bad to you’?

#25 – Devotion

Watching Megabyte flirt others have occasionally questioned his devotion, but Adam just smiles, unconcerned, for he knows the man behind the smile who some times cries at sappy movies and likes to dance together just because.

#26 – Forever

Looking at Adam, Megabyte had to think that even forever wasn’t long enough to love him.

#27 – Blood

The black motorcycle in the garage was Megabyte’s and he has put his blood and sweat, sometimes literally, into it even though he and Adam can teleport and will probably never use it for anything more an excuse for Megabyte to enjoy a few hours of moving fast and feeling Adam’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

#28 – Sickness

“I meant it when I said in sickness and in health,” Adam said quietly stroking Megabyte’s back as he worshipped the porcelain god after a night out with the boys.

#29 – Melody

Once, a long time ago, Adam heard someone say that love was like a melody, the central theme to the song of life, but he thinks that being loved by Megabyte is more like the bass line, a deep steady beat that is always there to guide you when you lose your way.

#30 – Star

The picture of Megabyte dressed in white with a halo and a wand topped with a golden star is Adam’s favorite in the old photo album because he is amused by the thought that anyone would have ever considered casting his lover, even as an adorable six year old child, as an angel.

#31 – Home

Home is where the heart is and Adam knows that his will always be where ever Megabyte is.

#32 – Confusion

All of Adam’s confusion and uncertainty disappeared the moment Megabyte’s lips touched his.

#33 – Fear

Their first time together was a mixture of blissful pleasure and mind numbing fear, but Adam and Megabyte stumbled through it as they would everything else in this life, together.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Remembering the time he had told Megabyte about thunder and lightning being just the gods bowling makes Adam smile; it isn’t often that he was the one on the receiving end of the ‘are you crazy’ look.

#35 – Bonds

Curled up together on the couch watching “Die Hard” Megabyte suddenly turned to Adam, a frown clear on his face and said, “What the hell are bearer bonds?”

#36 – Market

Megabyte owns the best computer available on the market and much to Adam’s amusement he calls it his baby.

#37 – Technology

While Adam hates technology, Megabyte embraces it, proving the old adage that opposites do attract.

#38 – Gift

Adam rarely wakes up first so the mornings he does it is a gift to be able to roll over and watch Megabyte sleeping.

#39 – Smile

Living up to his reputation as a good natured joker Megabyte shows a grinning face to the world, but behind closed doors Adam is the only one who sees when he drops his mask and will smile, softly and genuinely.

#40 – Innocence

Adam is not sure when he lost his innocence about how the Tomorrow People could live openly and be accepted for who they are, but Megabyte remembers the moment clearly, it was the first time he could honestly say with complete conviction that he felt his heart break.

#41 – Completion

Shaking his head, a slightly amused grin curling at the corner of his lips, Adam smacked Megabyte lightly on the back of his head when the red head started snickering at the guest lecturer’s description of how the building would be erected and upon its completion would fill the sky.

#42 – Clouds

The sky turned dark and threatening as billowing clouds rolled in chasing most of the shoppers away, but Adam and Megabyte wandered hand in hand down the sidewalk oblivious to everything but each other and warmth that came with being together.

#43 – Sky

A clear blue sky, green grass, a picnic basket and Megabyte drowsing on the blanket, for the moment all was right in Adam’s world.

#44 – Heaven

Both Adam and Megabyte agree that the whole sharing a malt with two straws things is a bit old-fashioned, but a container of Chinese take out and two sets of chopsticks is as close to heaven as you can get with your clothes on.

#45 – Hell

If heaven was Adam naked, on his stomach and moaning softly then Megabyte was sure that hell must be Adam naked, on his stomach and moaning softly, from sunburn.

#46 – Sun

“Damn sun is hot,” Megabyte groused as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses and turned to Adam, who was thinking it was not the sun but Megabyte in his swimming trunks and shades that was causing him to overheat.

#47 – Moon

The moon rose sluggish and slow over the just and the unjust, the righteous and villainous, and Megabyte and Adam laying tangled in each others arms, happy and sated in one of those moments when lovers and friends merge and become one.

#48 – Waves

As devoted sun worshippers both Megabyte and Adam feel the need to occasionally teleport to a deserted beach and frolic in the waves like the young men they too often forget they are.

#49 – Hair

Adam thinks Megabyte’s hair is a beautiful color even though Megabyte would trade it for the silky softness of Adam’s dark strands in a heartbeat.

#50 – Supernova

Megabyte once compared sex with Adam to a supernova; hot, explosive and purifying in its intensity.


End file.
